Residential doors are commonly fitted with a door knob having a locking feature as well as a deadbolt lock. While these features provide a measure of security, they may be indefensible against an intruder ramming or kicking in a door in order to gain access to the interior of the residence. Therefore, a door reinforcing device is needed which is suitable for reinforcing a door of a residence, business or other structure to prevent the door from being kicked in by an intruder.